justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-26408891-20171008054200
Ratings (Warning: Long AF) -=+=- 40. Diggy - Spencer Ludwig | Yep.. we're starting off with Diggy. There is nothing I like about it unfortunately. The song doesn't catch my ears, the background and coach doesn't catch my eyes and the dance doesn't look that fun. 39. Dharma - Headhunterz & KSHMR | Not a huge fan of the song, the dancer is a ripoff, the choreo is not that hard too. The background is pretty though. 38. Shape of You - Ed Sheeran | The only thing saving this from 39 or even 40 is the song. The song is okay, and cool but everything else is pretty much horrible. The dancer looks generic af, and the background.. the background oh my... there's nothing special about it at all, no floating things, no additional dancers, no lyrics, no nothing, it's just empty space. Then there's the choreography, which looked like it was made in 5 minutes. 37. Beep Beep I'm A Sheep - LilDeuceDeuce ft. BlackGrph0n & TomSka | Honestly, I'm probably the only one who doesn't like this song. The song is a bit catchy but gets old very easily. The coach is interesting. The background is boring and plain. The dance is just... words cannot describe it. I like how they are trying to be diverse though. 36. Make It Jingle - Big Freedia | A twerking reindeer. I like the coach and Christmas Theme but that's the only good points. The song isn't that great, it's okay I guess and the dance is just.. I don't know. But I respect your opinions on it so yeah. 35. Automaton - Jamiroquai | I don't see the hype, the song is okay, but the coach is not that visually appealing, the dance seems boring and the background, althought it looks cool just doesn't give me a feel like Wherever I Go did. 34. Risky Business - Jorge Blanco | The song is generic, and so is the coach. The choreography is just, it doesn't have any emotion. It feels very stiff. The only thing I like is the background, major Me & My Broken Heart vibes. 33. 24k Magic - Bruno Mars | This song is just, typical. I saw it coming. I actually thought I was gonna hate the background when we first saw the background teasers but I'll just say that it's the only redeemable thing of this song. The song is okay I guess. Not a huge fan of the coaches and choreography. This song is just really forgettable. 32. Keep On Moving - Michelle Delamor | It's nothing special, it sounds like your generic pop song with a generic beat. The choreography is something, and the coach is okay. The background despite being simple, is aesthetically pleasing. 31. In The Hall Of The Pixel King - Dancing Bros. | I prefer the original by a large margin over this one, I just didn't like the Halloween theme in the original but it's way better than whatever this is. The coach isn't that visually appealing and the dance isn't that cool either, the background is interesting and I love the song. 30. Chantaje - Shakira ft. Maluma | I'm not a huge fan of the Spanish songs they feature in E3 each year but this one was okay, way better than El Tiki. I don't like the background that much though, it would've fit for It Ain't Me tbh. The coaches are pretty generic, the dance is nice I guess. 29. Daddy Cool - Groove Century | This made me love Daddy Cool, I didn't even know it existed prior to this being revealed. I like the original version of the song way better than the cover though. The background is interesting, and so is the coach. The choreography is a bit simple but it's nice. This song is charming. 28. Footloose - Top Culture | I'm not a fan of Footloose that much but the song is catchy, the background would've fit Wherever I Go more tbh. The coach is cool though and the background is too. I don't see why everyone is praising the Choreography though, it seems average. 27. Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Hit The Electro Beat | I felt like this song was gonna be in this game as this year's iconic song (last year's was Dragostea Din Tei), but I didn't expect it to be portrayed this way. I much prefer Dragostea Din Tei than this. The coach scares me a bit and so does the background, the background feels like a drug trip. I like the song though and the choreography seems too easy but fun. 26. Carmen (Overture) - Just Dance Orchestra | I prefer this over William Tell (Overture), the background is really cute and nice and the choreography is interesting. I don't really like the coaches though. The song is okay. 25. Boom Boom - Iggy Azalea ft. Zedd | As hype as this song is, I don't see it being that special. I like the coaches, the song is okay, and the choreography is a bit fierce but nothing that special. I really like the background though. This is just gonna be a forgotten song to me though but it's not bad. 24. Tumbum - Yemi Alade | I didn't care much for this song when it was first released, it just didn't appeal to me. Actually, I think I disliked the fact that it was added and thought that it was a waste of space. But I couldn't be ever more happy it was added. I actually quite like it now. The background is generic and simple but I like the coaches, choreography and song! 23. Swish Swish - Katy Perry ft. Nicki Minaj | I don't get the hype for Swish Swish, it's an okay song.. I prefer Bon Appetit, Chained to the Rhythm or even Feels over this and I've barely listened to feels. The Coaches would've fit Chained to the Rhythm more and the background and choreography is simple. But at the same time, it feels right. It feels good to have it. 22. Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Dua Lipa | I didn't care for this reveal at first but I have to admit. It's a good and catchy song. I love the choreography and the coach is pretty. Even though the background is simple, it fits. 21. New Face - PSY | I honestly didn't expect a PSY Song this year, I'm guessing this was quickly recorded and made during the summer probably around the time of the reveals of Footloose, John Wayne and Kissing Strangers. This song was my favorite out of the two PSY songs released at the time, so I like the song, the choreography is amazing too as it stays true to the original choreography, the background is simple but it's okay. The coaches I have mixed feelings on, in one hand, I like how they were creative and went for the face thing, but on the other, I find it un-fitting and just not right. 20. Rockabye - Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie | At first, I didn't care for this song at all. Wasn't a fan of it then and I'm still not that much of a fan of it now. But it's a good song. It's just simple, and not in a good way, it's pretty generic and boring. But the coaches and background fit and I love the choreography so yeah. 19. Got That - Gigi Rowe | I honestly didn't like the song at first, but after listening to it a couple of times, I find myself singing it a lot. I love the Coach and I love the 80s Aesthetic so the background is amazing too. I also really like the dance. 18. Side to Side - Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj | I expected this song to be on the game for a long time, and now that it's here, I can't be ever more... you're waiting for me to say something, and it's just, I didn't really feel anything at all about this song on the game. Into You was a bop and I didn't know it existed when it first released and so that song plus the coach and background made it amazing for me, this on the other hand... I saw this coming and I'm not a huge fan of the coach, but it's not that bad! That's why it's ranked at 18. I love the background though! It would've fit Closer. 17. John Wayne - Lady Gaga | I never listened to the song before I watched the preview but I actually quite like it. I like the coach and background too! The choreography is quite repetitive but it's alright! 16. Despacito - Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee | I never listened to the actual song on YouTube on my own or something, I just constantly heard it through different platforms but never the whole thing. As much as I think it's overrated, it's actually pretty catchy. I think we all expected this song on the game. It gives me major Cheerleader vibes, but it's better than Cheerleader. The background is pretty, and so are the coaches and the choreography is okay. 15. How Far I'll Go - Disney's Moana | I'll admit, I hated this song when it was first revealed and it's not the song I hated. I love How Far I'll Go, I expected You're Welcome but I'm happy with How Far I'll Go. Moana is one of my favorite movies, I even made a multilanguage for How Far I'll Go. It's just, the cover, sounded terrible upon first hearing, but it's grown on me. I still prefer the original though. The coach looked kind of creepy at first too but I got used to it. I love the background and choreography though! 14. Naughty Girl - Beyonce | I'm not a huge fan of Beyonce songs, but this song got me. I like the clubbish sort of Egyptian theme the song has, it reminds me of Rich Girl. The song is just amazing. Also I love the coach and background, the Middle Eastern Theme has probably reached it's peak on Just Dance, as this background is absolutely one of my favorites. The dance may be a bit repetitive but it's good for what it is. 13. Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) - Shakira | I like the coaches, background, song and dance. It was meant to be. 12. Another One Bites The Dust - Queen | I'm not a fan of pre-2000s songs but dang, this song caught me off guard. It's really catchy and cool. I like the boxing theme and the dark theme/aesthetic with the background. The choreography, being a bit easy has something that makes it unique and fun to do everytime you dance to it. 11. Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - The Sunlight Shakers | One of my favorite pre-2000s songs on the whole series, as I've stated earlier I'm not even a huge fan of pre-2000s songs (unless it's by Disney or something) but there's something about this song that gives me a nice vibe. I like the coaches and the Seahorse is growing on me. The Starfish will always be in my heart though. I don't get why people say the previous choreography was harder when this looks harder. 10. The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Bebe Rexha ft. Lil Wayne | I always find myself singing this song randomely every now and then even though the song isn't my favorite, at all.. I love the coach and the whole switching coaches thing and how they do it. The background is also really nice and I like how it included the Music Video too. 9. All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - The Just Dance Band | The song is okay, I like it but it's not the best. The coach is my favorite male coach in the whole series. I really like the choreography and background too! 8. Kissing Strangers - DNCE ft. Nicki Minaj | Hate all you want on this song, but I really love it! I never really listened to it before the preview released but I liked the song when I heard it. It's catchy and cool. The coaches are eh.. they could've done better... but I like the choreography and the background as I like the comic aesthetic. 7. Sayonara - Wanko Ni Mero Mero | Not a huge fan of the song, but it will eventually grow on me. I love the background, and coach they are so cute but Oishii Oishii beats them by a mile. 6. Fight Club - Lights | This song is actually really nice, and catchy. I love how it sounds, it just gives me that feeling that only some songs give. I love the comic aesthetic and the coach is really nice! 5. Love Ward - Hatsune Miku | I love the coach, she's really cute. The background is very colorful and vibrant too. The song was, ehh when I first listened to it but it's grown on me a bit. It's no PoPiPo but it's unique in it's own way and I love it for that. 4. Instruction - Jax Jones ft. Demi Lovato & Stefflon Don | Before the reveals, everyone kept predicting this song for the coach of whom the song actually is assigned to. I despised the song because of it even though I never even listened to it. After this got revealed I instantly fell in love with the song, and the background is amazing for just showing the lyrics. The design just has that special feel to it. 3. Bad Liar - Selena Gomez | I don't get why everyone hates the background, the song is simple, and the background is simple too so it fits. I love the school theme and the coach is really cute! 2. Slumber Party - Britney Spears ft. Tinashe | I love Oriental Aesthetics, they are just my thing. At first I didn't think this fit but after watching the preview a couple times, it actually fits very well with the song. I never truly listened to the song before but it's a bop and I love it. 1. Bubble Pop! - HyunA | You guys probably expected this, I love K-Pop so the song alone would automatically be high on this list, but the atmosphere of the song and how they handled it in the game is amazing. It has a colorful and poppy background, beautiful coaches, and a hard but not too hard choreography. It's just my favorite reveal.